Into the Woods
by GeorgiaScarlett
Summary: Miku wants to go camping and the idea is favoured. But although Miku gets along with everyone, not all of the vocaloids invited to this trip even know eachother that well and some know eachother too much. Tension between them is inevitable but this could also be a good opertunity to get to know eachother better. Luka x Kaito T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey why don't we all go somewhere after we're done recording?" Miku suggested gleefully, with a grin stretching from ear to ear. They were in the middle of a music project that the producers have spent weeks filming for the perfect conditions.

"Today?" Rin asked a bit shocked "Me and Len have a shoot after..." Rin's face dropped in disappointment.

"Me too," Kaito added.

"Not to mention it will be dark outside and I have an early start tomorrow, and you three have school" Luka said, looking at the three minors.

"Damn. It's been ages since we've hung out as a group," said Miku at the disapproval. "What about the weekend after the project is finished. Ah but who knows when that will be!" Miku started going on a small tantrum, stalking about and pulling her teal hair. Luka giggled.

"That will give us time to prepare," she said, putting a hand on her hip and turned her head to the two other women leaning on a wall, not taking part in the conversation. "What do you say?"

Meiko let out a long bored sigh followed by an extended "N-O." She pushed away from the wall in a care-free style and moved closer to the cluster of people but kept her distance. "I have better things to do with my time than go on a kiddie camping trip or whatever." She glared at the pink haired idol directly in the eyes with some unexplained anger and hostility to her voice. Her eyes stayed the same but her voice changed to a lighthearted, mocking tone "Don't you think you're a bit too old for this?" She gave a quick side-glance at the other adult and left the building, slamming the doors. The sound echoed through the silent room until IA broke the silence"

"This doesn't sound like my thing either so I'll skip this one."

"Hey you don't even know what we're doing so you can't say that yet," Len pointed out.

"Well it involves socializing and probably crowded areas. Not my thing."

"How about we go somewhere secluded then!?" Miku burst out with excitement at the idea. "Where should we go? A forest? The mountains? An island? Oh a desert wouldn't have many people at all!" The exited idol continued to name extravagant, extreme places that normal people would consider uninhabitable, the others let her have her fun.

"Ha ha well nothing like a desert or volcano and a mountain or island would probably have a lot of tourists but a forest on the other hand..." Ia went into deep thought for a moment and had a face of intense concentration.

"Sounds exiting. Are we camping?" Kaito asked and Miku and IA (now very exited) nodded ferociously. Kaito got a notebook and pen out and was writing a list of possible places and equipment needed.

"Camping? That means we need a place to sleep in and cook food. The most I have is an emergency first aid kit..." Luka said "And will your parents be fine with this?" Luka suddenly looked exhausted thinking about everything that could go wrong. She gave a quick suspicious look at IA who was never this exited. 'There must be a reason for this, could she be... no that's impossible...but afterall, she... No, no what am I thinking?' She shook her head as if to dismiss them and sighed. 'When did I become so jaded?' Her eyes glassed over ans she became distant, thinking on a tangent, memories, irrelevant thoughts, old friends etc as she slowly became aware of the present time and listened back in on what the others were saying, but the voices were distant and she couldn't concentrate on them.

"...-erything will be fine. Luka? Luka are you ok?" She suddenly snapped fully back to reality. Everyone was looking at her with worried expressions.

"Huh? Sorry," the others looked concerned for a bit longer but quickly moved on.

"Everything will be fine so don't worry about it," Kaito repeated.

At the end of recording and rehearsals, the idols left for their next jobs or home to make start preparations for the trip. The day was made awkward with Meiko disappearing like she did with everyone thinking ' _Jeeze what's with that girl?_ ' at least once that day because of the hardships she'd caused. When outside, Luka checked her phone for any calls or texts and took a moment to take in fresh air and admire the darkening sky. Because of her lax nature, Luka chose organization over haste when packing up and was often the last out of studios so she got to see the always busy places empty, seeing it in a different, more peaceful view which she preferred it to be. She stood by a pond surrounded by green vegetation. To her side she could see Kaito walk out from the studio but she decided to pretend she didn't notice and started to walk home; they got along but haven't been in many duets or anything together so didn't know each other well.

"Luka." He called, gesturing her to come over. Luka acted surprised and waited for him to catch up until they walked together.

"What is it? Didn't you say you had work now?"

"I do. I just wanted to tell you to not let what happened earlier get to you," he said politely

"Thank you for that but it's fine, I wasn't offended,"

"Really? After that, you spaced out for a good two minutes, it was concerning."

"I was thinking about something else. I apologize for making you worry." Kaito's expression changed slightly into a frown.

"That's not like you at all, what were you thinking?" He asked in an ominous, his face scarily stoic. His question and expression made Luka flinch and felt chills down her spine and lost her composure.

"That um... It was..."

"IA?" Kaito stopped walking and his face held a dark look.

 _'So sharp'_ Luka thought, startled. "How did you-?"

"So you agree she seemed different, suspiciously different? You looked like you were really concentrated when you 'went into a daydream.' You may say something but you should consider what face to take when thinking, something to work on." He gave a mocking smile and continued seriously. "Tell me. What was your little daydream?"

"I'm sorry but that's none of your business," Luka replied firmly, matching his expression, "And you seem out of character yourself." Kaito returned to his usual gentlemanly face at this comment

"Of course. I must apologize for my actions but you must admit she was _too_ exited about going to a secluded forest." he rightly pointed. "Please excuse me for my concern. I have to turn here so I'll be leaving now. Good night Luka."

The girl started to tremble. She never knew that Kaito could be so menacing, making her feel like she's in danger, like he would kill her if she said something wrong. _'At least it turned out okay_.' With a heavy sigh, Luka corrected her posture, gave her hair a quick flick also started walking. In the opposite direction to Kaito.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was checking their camping equipment over at Kaito's house this evening. All but Luka. She politely eclined the offer when she heard it making the excuse that she had family over. Luka sighed, turning the page of her book and spread out on her sofa, listening to the repetative tick of the clock in herr living room. It was the worst excuse she could have come up with at the time; both Miku and IA knew she had no family and Miku at least was certainly going to probe her for the truth, a truth that she couldn't tell for it could break Miku's trust in Kaito. She couldn't do that.

 _'But why shouldn't I tell her?'_ Luka thought, turning a page frustratedly, _'He's psycho to corner me and force me to reveal my personal thoughts.'_ The pink hard idol turned over, unable to get comfy with the internal turmoil going on in her head. She allowed herself to smile a bit as she looked at the bright side of the obviiously false excuse: Kaito would see right thrrough it and hopefully make him regret his actions and put him in a sour mood. Luka then frowned at herself _._ "When did I get so bitter?" She asked out loud.

* * *

Ia was last to arrive at Kaito's mansion of a house, carrying enough camping equipment to spend a year in the Artic. She stumbled through the door, almost collapsing because of the weight on her back.

"How do you have so much?" Kaito asked, astonished.

"I got a bit excited and went on a small shopping spree..." she admitted, blushing wildly when she saw she had so much more than everyone.

"We're having this meeting so we know what we need to buy," Len laughed.

Kaito helped lighten her load, putting her things in the circle the others had made with their equipment. The twins had brought an old family tent able to fit six people in, and a portable cooking stove, Gumi who they invited after had a standard two man tent and a wind-up torch. Meiko who reluctantly decided to come last minuit had nothing but a tracksuit- which she had many of. Miku had brought Luka's things as well as her own. Apparently they went camping together so their things matched: Luka's things were blue, Miku's things were pink and one had what the other didn't. Together they had an outdated tent, worn from use, two stoves, torches, sleeping bags, a well stocked first aid kit and waterproof clothing. Kaito had modern walking and hiking gear with protective clothing, and finally, Ia had everything; stoves, a ten man tent, bug repelant, long lasting food, a four season sleeping bag and roll mat, solar powered phone chargers. She even had fold up tables and chairs.

"Where is Luka? She's not coming?" Ia asked the group, a hint of anger in her voice. Kaito flinched, remembering last night's events.

"She's got family over..." Miku replied, weekly.

 _'Lies,'_ Kaito thought, pretending to sort the equipment as if he was oblivious. He wondered if Miku knew by the way she said it.

"Oh?" Ia questioned, doubt clear on her face. "What relatives?" Miku looked intimidated by the girl.

"Um cousins," she eventually responded, sweating buckets.

"She has cousins?" Ia asked again, more curious now, her unexplainable frustration gone.

"Yes!" Miku bleeted, still terrorfied. "Distant. I think second or third removed."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ia declared, back in high spirits. Kaito didn't even know when he stopped sorting and started blatently staring at the odd battle between the girls but looking round, everyone had the same shocked and confused face he wore. His thoughts drifted to the meaning of it, the anomolies in their language.

 _'Sh has cousins?'_ He repeated in his mind. _'What sort of question is that?'_ Pain stabbe at Kaito's heart again, remembering how foul he had been and looked back to Miku and Ia's one-sided conversation about cherishing family. It was clear that Luka and Ia had a complicated history but it wasn't his business to pry; he had already invaided Luka's privacy last night and it was clear she didn't want anyone knowing.

"So when is the camping trip?" Gumi asked, breaking everyone from their thoughts and conversations.

"After our recording is done!" Rin chirped. "Two weeks minus a few days. Uhh when does it finish again?"

"Monday but we're leaving on Friday after the kids leave school." Meiko continued.

"Hey, we're _not_ kids!" Rin argued.

"According to the law you are," she countered. "But what's wrong with being young, huh? No taxes, no wrinkles, parents to fall back on if you're in trouble. Ah I'm so jelous of your youth."

"She sounds like an old lady," Gumi giggled. A scowl graced Meiko's face.

"Yeah, she sounds like Grandma," Len added, deepening the look on their victim.

"Hahaha yeah! Don't frown so much, Mei Mei, you'll get wrinkles!" Rin hounded.

"Tch, kids." Meiko shrugged, dismissing the argument. Rin and Len's faces switched from chldish smiles to horror in milliseconds as they realised their argument was made redundant by their behaviour. This made Gumi laugh harder, falling to the floor in floods tears, on the verge of passing out. Kaito couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, spirits renewed.

"Anyway," he chuckled, ddrawing back the focus of the group, "I think since there are... seven of us? We should take either the six man tent or the 10 man tent."

"Do they both have two compartments or is Ia's one?" Len asked, knowing his tent had two.

"Do you know, Ia?" Kaito asked.

"I'm not sure, should we put it up and see?" She suggested. Kaito picked up the tent bag, seeing the picture of it on the front.

"No need, it has two living compartments and a porch."

"Greeat, so we can split it male, female!" Gumi beamed, recovered from her laughing fit.

"That's what I was thinking," Rin started. "But would there be enough room for all us girls? There will be five- oh yah that's perfect, nevermind!"

"So we're settled on the tent. How many stoves should we bring?" He asked next.

"We only need one, surely." Ia suggested. To this, Rin and Len shook their heads.

"If there's one thing family camping has tought us, it's that you need as many as possible," Rin argued.

"Or you will be waiting hours for your dinner," Len added.

"So all of them?" Meiko suggested.

"That seems most logical," Kaito concluded, moving the stoves next to the tent. "We'll taake the first aid kit and bug repelat. Next is torches. I think we need one each with a back-up and spare batteries." He said and started counting the torches. Miku had one, Luka had one, Rin and Len had only one between them, Ia had two and Gumi had one. That made a total of six. "We have six so we only need one or two more. I'll get them since I don't have any. Who want to bring a pack of batteries?"

"I will. I don't have a torch either so it's the least I can do," Meiko offered.

"Great. Ia, how much food did you buy?"

"Fifty packs of rations," she replied, too fast.

"That will certainly last us the weekend. Everyone bring your own if you want and everyone bring a water bottle and things to eat with."

"I'll bring washing up stuff!" Miku announced, desperate to conribute. "Oh yeah, me and Luka also have a water purifier thing so we'll need that."

"Is that all we need then?" Kaito asked, looking around the group. "Now we just need a place to go. Everyone look at forests we could go to."

"I'll tell Luka," Miku said, getting out her phone. "We shoould host our next meeting at her house since she didn't come today."

"We should get home now. I'll leave the stuff we need with you, ok?" Gumi said, packing up the items they weren't bringing into her camping bag.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Kaito agreed. "Have a safe trip home."

* * *

Luka's phone buzzed just as she finished her book.

 _Hey it was a great party, shame you didn't join. I trust dinner went well with your distant cousins? Seriously though, why didn't you come? Ia was pressing me like a stress toy for info on your family, I thought I was going to die (x_x) Oh yeah, you're hosting the next meeting and we're taking your torch and first aid kit with us. I'll deliver your tent on my way back :P xxx_

She would sooner walk in front of a rain than let Kaito into her house but reluctantly accepted the responsibility; she ouldn't come up with two excuses in a row.

 _'Maybe I could set the place on fire...'_ The thought was too appealing to entertain so she deliberated what excuse to tell Miku.

 **Ding dong**

Luka looked at the door unable to think of anything to say as an excuse. Miku came much faster than she expected. Cautiously, like a cat stalking a mouse she closed the distance btween her and the door and opened it.

"Hi," the familliar voice greeted. Luka resissted the urge to jump back in suprise and held a stern, cold look on her face instead.

"How do you know where I live?"She replied, her voice matching her face. The blue haired idol at the door flinched and receeded like a cornered mouse.

"Miku told me. I offered to drop your things off but I really wante to appologize." Luka's eyes lit up like a roaring fire.

"I hope you didn't force her to give my address." Kaito flinched again at the accusation, "I could send you to court."

"No, of course not! I'm really sorry, I had no right. I know you having family over was an excuse to avoid me but-"

"I'm not about to stay in the house of someone who attacked me only a night ago." He said nothing in reply, not for a while at least, which was the only responce she would accept. He looked at her as if he wanted to say something but turned his face back to the ground.

"Here's your tent, I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night and... and I won't be coming on the camping trip."

"Excuse me?" Luka asked, taking her tent bag.

"I won't be going camping so you don't have to worry," Kaito repeated.

"No, I won't allow that. You're practically the ring leader of this trip, you can't just quit."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' tou're going on this trip whether you want to or not," Luka ordered, more like a mother than an enemy. "I won't forgive you if you're not at the next meeting."

"Thank you," Kaito smiled with joy and relief.

"Goodnight," Luka said and started to close the door.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **(End of chapter)** **Thanks so much for reading and I'm so sorry for not updating for like a year! I'll try to be faster from now on!**

"


End file.
